


Data and Spot, the Flerken

by citizen101erased



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, the crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen101erased/pseuds/citizen101erased
Summary: The Ferengi are being their usual, scheming selves on board the Enterprise after they got rescued. That is, until they come across Spot. For some reason, Spot seems to scare some of the Ferengi. Shenanigans ensue.This story includes proud cat-dad Commander Data, proud cat step-dad Lieutenant Reginald Barclay, surprise appearances by the Cardassians, some very confused Starfleet personnel, one very tired Starfleet Captain, and one very cute and totally innocent cat.





	Data and Spot, the Flerken

**Author's Note:**

> Some time just after watching Captain Marvel in the cinema, I noticed Spot and Goose kiiiiinda look similar (in that they are both orange-y cats.) From there, the idea of Spot being a Flerken came into being, which then developed into..uh..whatever this is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Data was having a perfectly pleasant day, playing with Spot and going to work in Engineering with Geordi, before a final shift at ops on the Bridge. If he had actual emotions, he might have even said this was his idea of a perfect day. But of course, as Data is an Android, he doesn’t have feelings. 

So he was most definitely not annoyed when the Enterprise got a distress signal from a Ferengi trading ship that appeared to be on the verge of exploding and the crew of which immediately needed to be evacuated. He was suspicious, sure, but that was only logical whenever the Ferengi were in the vicinity. They were not known for being subtle, or smart, or for having anything even remotely resembling a sense of morality when it comes to gold-pressed Latinum.

And he was absolutely not annoyed when Captain Picard sighed, and said “Worf, get a security team to the transport room and make sure our guests are comfortable in their temporary quarters.” It would not be logical to be annoyed at the saving of lives, since that is only the right thing to do. And the Ferengi, lying, scheming thieves as they may be, are still protected under Federation laws. 

“Yes, sir,” Worf replied after a pause (indicating he is equally apprehensive, Data noted), before walking out of the Bridge.

“Data, assuming this vessel is genuinely about to explode, can our shields handle it?” Captain Picard asks while rubbing his forehead, as if he’s trying to massage away an oncoming migraine. 

“Yes, sir. It’s just a small vessel with a very old warp engine. We might experience a small amount of turbulence, but shields should be able to hold.” According to the information on his screen, the Ferengi vessel’s engine hadn’t been updated for at least 10 years, and maintenance had been so bad it should not be able to go faster than warp 3.2. Yet they had been traveling at warp 4.6 for over 6 hours, causing the engines to overheat.

It’s moments like these that Data would feel something akin to pride, knowing how well Geordi and the rest of engineering take care of the Enterprise’s warp engines. 

As expected, the Ferengi ship explodes, the Enterprise is rocked for a moment by the shockwave, but the shields hold and none of the debris nor the shockwave cause any damage. 

“Huh,” Commander Riker starts. “Guess they really did use the distress signal for actual distress. You see something new every day.”  
“That’s one thing that’s for sure, Will,” Picard replies to his first officer. “Data, please set a course for the nearest star base, warp speed 5.”  
“Yes, sir,” Data says, while already entering the new coordinates. “Course set and ready to go.”  
“Make it so,” Picard says while doing his signature pointing move. He tugs his uniform shirt down and leaves for his ready room, undoubtedly off to get some tea to calm down before having to deal with the Ferengi on his ship. 

They set off for the nearest star base, and everyone gets to live another day. 

It’s not until later, when he’s back at his quarters and picking up a paint brush after feeding Spot, that Data starts to wonder why the Ferengi were pushing their engines so much their whole ship exploded. 

\--

“I don’t know, Data,” Geordi says the next day in Ten Forward, cocking his head slightly as he mulls over the question Data just asked. “It’s an interesting point you make, but knowing the Ferengi it could just as well be something as simple as them overestimating the limits of their own engines. I don’t think we should worry about it too much.” 

“Sir, if I may,” Reg starts quietly. “But I just don’t think it’s a coincidence their ship is about to explode just when the Enterprise is nearby.”  
“Coincidences do happen though, and we all know the Ferengi are terrible at ship maintenance. Think it’ll cost them too much of their precious money.”  
“Well, sir,” Reg fidgets with his glass of Vulcan brandy, almost spilling it onto the table. Data moves some napkins in his direction, just in case. “Coincidences sure seem to happen very often when the Ferengi are involved.”  
“Hm. Data, have you discussed these concerns with the Captain?”  
“I have not yet had the opportunity, Geordi,” Data replies while holding his own glass of water so still there’s not a ripple on it. 

Just then, the automatic doors open and Data turns around to see two of the Ferengi standing in the doorway, rubbing their hands together and grinning at each other. Geordi lets out a long-suffering sigh. 

“I think I will go to see the Captain now,” Data says, standing up from the table. “Geordi, good luck with the Ferengi.”  
“Wait, Data, what do you mean good luck?” Data can hear a hint of panic in Geordi’s voice. He decides to ignore it. Geordi will be fine. Probably.  
“Goodbye, everyone,” Data says quickly, noticing the Ferengi have set eyes on their table. 

As he leaves, he sees the two Ferengi coming up to Geordi’s table, and sitting down while Barclay finally tips over his full glass and Geordi buries his head in his arms. 

\--

“I understand your suspicion,” captain Picard says later, sitting down in his ready room with what must be his 8th cup of tea, if Data’s predictions of the captain’s current stress levels are correct. “And frankly I have had the same thoughts. But as long as we haven’t caught them at anything, we’re morally obliged to bring these Ferengi citizens to safety.” Picard sighs, staring into his cup of tea for a moment before continuing. “Data, considering the situation, I would like to ask you to keep an eye on these Ferengi. If they ask, just tell them we’re-” 

He never gets to finish the sentence, as Worf’s voice suddenly asks for the captain through the communicator.  
“Yes, lieutenant?”  
“There has been an incident involving the Ferengi. They are requesting your presence here on deck 3, sir.”  
“On my way. Picard out. Data, come with me.” With one last forlorn glance at his still mostly full cup of tea, he leads the way. 

Arriving at deck 3, they find Worf, 2 security ensigns, 3 Ferengi, Deanna, and in Deanna’s stretched arms- 

“Spot!” Data exclaims.  
“Hello, captain. Data,” Deanna says, trying not to get scratched too much. “We found your cat.”  
“That is not a cat!” one of the Ferengi shouts.  
“Of course it is,” Data replies, confused. “Spot has every characteristic of a feline, and is therefore, a cat.” Reaching out, he takes Spot from Deanna. Spot immediately starts purring. Deanna sighs in relief. 

“It is not a cat, and it attacked us! We demand it’s locked away, that thing is dangerous!” another one of the Ferengi says, while clutching his arm.  
“I am sorry my cat has injured you. However, I assure you, she is harmless. I am certain that doctor Crusher can repair any injury you have sustained.”  
“Data, would it be possible to clip Spot’s nails so she can’t scratch anyone for the time being?” The Captain asks in what is clearly is ‘I’m trying very hard to stay polite’-voice.  
“Nails? This has nothing to do with any nails!” the first Ferengi exclaims.  
“I’m confused,” Picard replies, staring at the Ferengi. “What do you mean? What else could a cat attack with?”  
“With the giant tentacles that came from the beast’s mouth!” 

It’s silent for a moment while everyone stares at the Ferengi with their mouths wide open, until Spot meows softly, looking up at Data. 

“Right,” Picard starts. “I wonder… Dax, have any of you ever seen a cat from earth before?”  
“No, why would we care about your stupid pets?” the Ferengi apparently called Dax snaps. “All we know is that it attacked us, we’re injured and don’t feel safe here while that, that-” he points at Spot, “that THING is allowed to roam freely.”  
“Well, of course you’re free to stay - safely - in the guest quarters assigned to you. Spot can’t enter there, and so won’t be able to bother you,” Picard says. Data makes a mental note to remind him to congratulate Picard on this subtle way of turning the situation into the Enterprise’s favour. 

Dax puffs. “Of course you would say that. I bet this so-called cat is just a ploy to keep us from earning money! You just want to lock us away to keep that sweet sweet Latinum all to yourself!”  
“Dax, we’re Starfleet. We don’t have money. Money is an old system we abolished centuries ago,” Picard says, his voice now dripping with frustration, all pretense at remaining composed gone.  
“Still,” Dax says with a new, hopeful glint in his eyes. “We would like some compensation for the mental and physical duress we’ve been put under.”  
Picard sighs and puts his hands on his hips. “Well, I would first like some proof that Spot is this dangerous creature you say he is, and as long as you don’t have that I’m afraid Starfleet Command won’t respond so nicely to this monetary request. Now if you would please follow lieutenant Worf to sickbay, doctor Crusher will patch you up in no time.”

With a final snarl at Spot, who is still purring softly in Data’s arms, the Ferengi walk away with Worf and the rest of the security team. Captain Picard takes a couple of deep breaths before turning to Data.  
“Commander, maybe for the time being, it would be best if you made sure Spot stays in your quarters until we have reached starbase 231.”  
“Yes, Captain,” Data agrees. “I think that would be a wise decision.”

\--

And so Spot, too, is confined to quarters for the time being. Sure, she may sometimes try to slip past Data’s legs as he enters or leaves, but he usually manages to catch her. 

Usually. 

There may or may not have been a couple of incidents where she did manage to escape for a while. Once, Data had to go and pick her up from lieutenant Barclay’s quarters, where she was purring happily on the lieutenant’s blankets and almost ripped them as Data tried to pick her up. Another time, Worf showed up at his door, holding Spot as far away from the rest of his body as possible. It had taken a while for Worf to catch her, and apparently the Ferengi had spotted Worf hunched over while singing ‘here kitty kitty kitty.’  
“I think it would be wise to keep this incident to ourselves. I see no need for the Captain to know about this,” Worf announces to Data, before promptly leaving. 

However, a recurring theme in her escapes seemed to be with the Ferengi. It’s almost as if Spot seeks them out for some reason, much to the detriment of the Ferengi who are still apparently terrified. They have also started calling her ‘the Flerken’, though Data can’t figure out why. There are no records of a species called ‘Flerken’ in Starfleet’s databases, no one he asks seems to have ever heard of the word, and the Ferengi are usually not very forthcoming with their information unless you bring Latinum.

Still, often Data finds Spot sitting calmly in the middle of a hallway or in front of a door, with the Ferengi huddled in a corner or backing away from her. If Data didn’t know any better, he’d say she’s playing with her prey, the way she would with, say, mice. 

Then, one night when they are halfway on their way towards Starbase 231 and Data is almost done with his night shift as commanding officer, lieutenant Barclay suddenly calls out.  
“Sir, there’s been an unauthorized use of the transporter in transporter room 4,” he says, looking at Data questioningly.  
“Do we know who left and where they went?” Data replied.  
“It seems,” Barclay’s hands were flying over the controls as he tried to get more information, “that the Ferengi transported onboard a Ferengi shuttle and they...wait, that can’t be right.”  
“What is it, lieutenant?” Data says, standing up to walk towards the lieutenant.  
“Sir,” Barclay says, sounding hesitant and looking at Data with worried eyes. “They took Spot.”  
“That does not make sense.”  
“I know!”  
“Computer,” Data starts. “Please locate my cat, Spot.”  
“The cat Spot is not on board of this ship,” the computer replies in her ever-calm voice. 

Ensign Smith then pipes up from the security panel. “Sir, we have an incoming message from the Ferengi shuttle.”  
“On screen,” Data turns to the screen just as it fills up with Dax’s grinning face.  
“Hello, commander Data,” his grin grows even more. “I just wanted to thank you and the captain for our lovely stay on board the Enterprise. It was the perfect way of getting rid of those pesky Cardassians chasing us. And as an added bonus we got a Flerken!” he raises a cage, with Spot in it. “This Flerken is going to earn us a nice sum of money. Did you know they’re very rare? No one’s seen a Flerken for decades. So thank you, commander, you’ve made me a very happy, and more importantly, a rich Ferengi. Goodbye!” He waves, and then the message is cut. 

“Sir, the Ferengi shuttle is almost out of sensor range,” Reg announces.  
“Can we still chase?”  
“We can, but it would bring us off course.” He pauses, frowning at his console. “Sir? Another vessel just showed up.”  
Data walks over to Reginald to look for himself.  
“It appears to be Cardassian, sir. And I think,” Reg sounds unsure here for a moment, “I think it’s chasing the Ferengi?”  
“Let’s go over there, lieutenant, and see what is going on. Warp 4. Please put them on screen, too.” 

Data turns around to face the rest of the bridge crew (all three of them present, at least.) “Ensign Smith, please send a message to captain Picard to let him know we are going off course to chase after the Ferengi and my cat.” Ensign Smith nodded, whispering “yes, sir” very softly.  
“Everyone else, keep me updated on any new developments.” 

Luckily, it only took a couple of minutes of chasing before new developments arrived.  
“Sir,” Reginald starts. “There’s something wrong with the Ferengi shuttle.”  
“Please define ‘something wrong’, lieutenant.”  
“Well, it,” Reginald continued pressing all kinds of buttons, evidently trying to wrap his head around what was going on. “Huh. This is weird. It seems that the Ferengi ship just stopped. Sensors indicate no Ferengi life forms on board.”  
“How about on the Cardassian ship?”  
“They’re slowing down too, but I don’t see the Ferengi on board of their ship either.”  
“Slow down to impulse. Can you see if Spot is still on board?”  
“Yes, sir. Sensors indicate one feline, alone, on the shuttle. No other life forms present.” 

The doors opened then to reveal a very sleepy looking captain Picard, still with wrinkles on his face from his pillow. At the same time, ensign Smith says “Sir - eh, excuse me, sirs? We have an incoming message from the Cardassian ship.”  
“On screen,” Picard and Data replied in tandem. 

The screen opened to an unknown Cardassian. Picard steps forward.  
“My name is Captain Picard of the Starship Enterprise.”  
“My name is Commander Lono Tevak of the Cardassian Empire. Captain Picard, may I ask why you are chasing us and this Ferengi shuttle and therefore interfering in Cardassian business?”  
“I have to admit I’m still getting up to speed on recent developments. Up until just a couple of hours ago, these Ferengi were refugees on my ship, saved after their own ship exploded from a engine malfunction.”  
Tevak laughed. Data vaguely wondered if he’d practiced sounding like a villain in a Terran drama performance or if this was just his natural laugh.  
“Saved? You mean they used you to escape from us after stealing a very important historic Cardassian artefact!”  
“Are you telling me this whole thing was a set-up by the Ferengi?” Picard sounded surprised and somehow a little bit impressed.  
“Yes, surprising isn’t it. However, just now the Ferengi have disappeared off the ship and all our sensors have detected since is a Flerken. So if you could, perhaps, kindly return our artefact to us while we wait here, that would be great.” 

Data and Picard glanced at each other here, unsure of what to do with this information. 

“Commander Tevak. What do you mean, a Flerken? Our records have not heard of such a thing.”  
Tevak was suddenly very interested in his fingernails. “Oh, it’s nothing, I’m sure. But I am certain the Ferengi stole plenty of your belongings, which I guess you will want back. The only thing we’re missing is our own artefact. It’s a small ship, and one crew to collect everyone’s belongings would be much more efficient. We can wait.” 

Picard frowns. “Well, we, actually, would like some more information on this Flerken you talk of. Like I said, we haven’t heard of such a thing and do not know what to expect when boarding this ship where, if I may remind you, several Ferengi have just disappeared, seemingly into thin air. Perhaps you would like to come aboard our ship and give us information? We also need to know what artefact of yours we’re supposed to look like.” 

Tevak lets out a deep, long-suffering sigh. “I assure you, Captain. There is no need. You humans like your mysteries, right? I’m sure you will recognize a Cardassian object when you see it. Just stay clear of something that looks like a Earth cat and you will be fine. Tevak out.” Even though the screen turned black instantly, Picard kept staring at it as if answers would just suddenly appear. 

\--

An hour later, Data found himself on the Ferengi ship together with a very cranky Worf, two security officers and one historian specialized in Cardassian history (why such a person is on the Enterprise and awake during the night shifts is a mystery Data decides is not worth spending energy on.) 

True to their word, the Cardassian ship has kept a distance, quietly waiting in space for the Enterprise crew to be finished with their search. 

Even though the Ferengi ship was lit perfectly well and everything seemed to be functioning, there were no traces left of the Ferengi. They find the Cardassian artefact quickly enough - it’s on its side in a corner on the floor, almost as if discarded thoughtlessly. The historian is beamed back to the Enterprise with the artefact immediately, leaving Data and the security team alone on the ship. 

“I don’t trust this,” Worf muttered under his breath. “It’s too quiet.”  
“It’s an almost empty ship,” Data replied while carefully turning a corner. “It would make sense for it to be quiet.”  
“Hmpf,” says Worth as eloquently as ever. 

Suddenly, there’s a sound close to them. It sounds like a creature scratching a closed door from the other side.  
“This sounds like a creature scratching a door. Phasers ready!” Worf commands. They all move to their tactical positions just outside the door. They all nod at Worf, indicating they’re ready. Worf slowly opens the door. 

Almost immediately, Spot came darting through, meowing sadly.  
“Spot!” Data instantly put his phaser away to pick up his beloved cat, who stops meowing to start purring instead.  
“Is your cat alright?” Worf asks, sounding a bit miffed at finding a cat instead of the opportunity of a grand, honorful battle. Data gives Spot the once-over.  
“She appears to be in good order, but I will ask doctor Crusher to make sure.”  
“But doctor Crusher is not a veterinarian.”  
“I am aware, but she is the closest to a veterinarian we have on the ship, and I am sure she is at least somewhat familiar with feline healthcare.”  
“Hmpf,” Worf says. “Anyway. Let’s continue the search.” 

In the end, they find only a few of their own objects stolen by the Ferengi. They find no bodies, nor any trace of where the Ferengi might have gone. The Cardassians, having taken back their ancient artefact, leave suspiciously quickly. Captain Picard puts in a request at Starfleet for more research into Flerken.

Despite slightly more burping than usual, Spot the cat seems to be in physical good shape. Lieutenant Barclay (“please, sir, just call me Reg outside of work hours.”) drops by to give her some snacks ‘to treat her after her big ordeal’. Data leaves them to work on some new ideas for the improvement of the core engines to run through with Geordi later.

If he had emotions, he would say he was happy.


End file.
